Casablanca
by CelTakerCena
Summary: this is the remake of Casablanca. Mark and John were trapped on a magical place, how will they escape? M/M slash Undertaker/John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**This is the remake of Casablanca, i kind of fix it. **

**hope yall like **

**Taker/John Cena **

* * *

John held tightly on to Mark hands as they walked through the beach. The only sounds they hear are the waves hitting the surface. John looked at the sky and it was filled with bright stars, and a full moon, it was just a perfect night. John and Mark are both happy and had been together for two years.

The first time they met was at a store at Houston. John and Randy were on vacation so they stop at Houston. John and Randy decided to go shopping. Randy went off to see the clothes section and John went to go see some sunglasses. John then turned around and bumped into Mark. Mark helped him up and said sorry and he offered to buy a drink.

The next time they met was when randy was invited to the carnival. When they arrived, Randy took John to meet Glen and his brother Mark. Glen and randy took off to have some fun. Mark and John talked and rode some rides. Since then, they were together.

"It's amazing how you can still see the ocean in the dark" said John looking around the area.

"It sure is babe" said Mark "hey let's sit down for a while."

"Okay." said John "hey I got something for you." John pulled out a black leather box and handed to Mark.

Mark took the box and opened it. Inside was a silver chain necklace.

"Wow! This is really pretty" said Mark "Thanks Babe" Mark kissed John cheek "I love it."

"Glad you like it." John said as he is putting the necklace on Mark.

"Hey babe, what's that box sitting on the sand" asked Mark.

"I don't know, let me get it"

John went to get the box and opened it.

"O wow, it's a ring"

"John will you marry me?" asked Mark

John looked up surprise and then back at the ring.

"Yes Mark, I will marry you." John leapt and hugged Mark tightly.

Mark took the Ring and put it on John finger. John leaned over and kissed Mark. The passionate and lust filled one. Mark pulled away. "Let's go home" said Mark.

Mark got up and then helped John up. Mark took John's hand and started walking back to his truck. As they were walking Mark notice three guys following them. Mark then started to walk faster.

'Hey babe, what's with the rush?" asked john

"Nothing" Mark said.

Mark held John's hand tightly and started walking faster. As they were walking faster three other guys were in front of them. Mark looked around and they were surrounded. Mark held on to John and started running. As they were running one guy tackled John. Mark picked up the guy and punched him. John then got up and started running with Mark behind him. One guy tackled Mark down while the other tackled john down. Mark tried to fight them off but there were too many.

"Mark!" yelled John as he was getting tied up by the guys.

"John!" Mark yelled back.

Mark watched as they tied up John and then one of the guys knocked him out.


	2. Chapter 2

John groaned as he was finally waking up. He felt like he got hit by a truck. John tried to move but his hands, legs, and body were tied up to a chair. John struggled to escape but there was no use. Someone then turned on the lights and John squinted his eyes. John blinked several times to adjust to the light.

"Hello Cena" said the two men.

John Froze, he didn't know who they are, and how they know his name.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where's Mark" asked John.

"Relax Cena, let introduce ourselves I am Seth Rollins and this is my partner Dean Ambrose. You are at a magical place called Casablanca. It is a really wonderful house though." Said Seth

"Yup Cena, it is a very special place but the bad part is you can't escape no matter what, if you try to escape you will die and you don't want that right." Said Dean

"What are you guys talking about?" asked John

"Just the house, you are going to stay for a long time John, so you better get used to this, you are going to work for us." Said Seth

"Yes, you are, and if you mess up you will be punished" said Dean. "So you are going to do what we tell you."

"Wait how do you know my name?" asked John

" We see you walk around every day, happily so we just started to investigate on you, and we decided you are the right one, along with your boyfriend" said Dean "Now John just relax we will be right back."

Mark woke up and started to struggle to get out but he was tied down. Mark looked around, he didn't know where he is but he will find out.

"Hello, I guess you are Mark right, well glad to see you awake." Said Dean

"Who in the hell are you, where am I, and where is John?" asked Mark

"Wow, so many questions." said Dean. "But first welcome to Casablanca the most magical place."

"Where is John? Where is he!" yelled Mark.

"Don't worry about him, he is fine." Said Seth "Both of ya'll guys will be here for a while."

"Yup, this place has no escape, it is all magical, fantasy you name it." Said Dean

"What the hell do ya'll guys want from me or John?" asked Mark angrily as he tries to escape the handcuffs he has.

"O nothing, we just want to have fun." said Dean.

"Listen guys when I get my hands on you…

"Quiet! yelled Seth as he punched Mark on the jaw.

"Well have a good night Mark," said Dean.

As Mark look up and about to charge he got hit on the back of the neck and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up in a strange room with three doors in front of him with numbers one, two, and three. He looked around to see if anyone is there but nobody. There was a sound of a door opening and closing. John looked up and saw both Dean and Ambrose.

"Well hello John, did you have a nice nap" asked Dean

"Fuck you" said John.

"Well someone is mad, said Seth.

"Okay John we are going to play a little game" said Dean, "First let's go over the rules."

"Alright, there are three doors in front of you. In each door is a person. Your boyfriend, Mark, is behind one them," said Seth.

"So you have to choose two doors and we will shoot the doors you chose, said Dean, and so chose wisely."

"No, No I will not choose. I won't, you can't make me," said John "I can't."

John was scared. He doesn't know what door Mark was behind. He is afraid he might choose the wrong door and kill him. He didn't know what to think.

"Well John if you can't choose then we will choose for you, said Seth, "you have a minute to decide. So hurry up."

"No please, I will do anything just don't choose." Plead John.

"Okay then, we will choose, said Dean, "I choose number one. What about you, Seth?"

"Well, let's see, I will choose number three." Answer Seth. "Ready to fire?"

"No please no, don't shoot please, cried John. John was afraid that Mark would be killed. John started to cry this was so terrifying. "Please no, Mark, no please stop, don't shoot.

Seth and Dean went to the doors and went to shoot the person who was behind the door. John looked down crying once he heard two shots.

John looked up to find Dean and Seth with dummies. They both started laughing. It was all a joke.

"I told you this is magical" said Seth.

"We really scared you, did we" said Dean.

John stared at them for a while. "You Bastards"

"O, don't say that, we are just having fun." said Dean. Don't worry John, Mark is still here and alive for now." Both Dean and Ambrose left the room leaving John alone.

John was crying, he couldn't take the thought that Mark almost got killed. "Mark, where are you?


	4. Chapter 4

Mark woke as he heard the gun shots. "What the hell is going on" Mark looked around notice he wasn't in the same room he was before. In the room there were two buttons to press but Mark didn't know what for. Mark turns to find Dean and Seth walking towards him.

"Well Hello beautiful, glad that you are alright." Said Dean, How have you been?"

"Go to hell" answered Mark angrily.

"Well that wasn't nice, said Seth, what about we play a little game"

"I don't play games" said Mark

"Well too bad because you are going to have to play this game, said Dean. " Seth, how about you tell him the rules of this game.

"Yes sir, said Seth, First you see two buttons in front of you. These buttons controls a bomb that is attached to a person. The button will activate the bomb and then BOOM! It will explode."

"O one more thing one of the persons is John Cena, He has a bomb strapped to his chest" said Dean "And you have to choose a button"

Mark looked up shocked and angry. _It can't be, John is one of these buttons but which one._ Mark looked at the two buttons. John's life was on the line. If Mark chooses the wrong button he could kill John.

"You bastards, I am not going to press any buttons, like I said I don't play games" said Mark

"Well, better choose or we will choose for you." Said Rollins, and time is running out."

"Yup we may just choose both of them" said Dean.

Mark struggled to get out of the handcuffs and finally he broke them. Dean and Seth looked and ran towards him. Mark then punch the two of them to the ground. Mark took the advantage to untie the knots on his legs. Once he was done he got up and started walking toward Rollins. He picked up, "You are going to pay for everything". Mark then punched him in the gut. Dean ran to attack him but got hit by the big boot. Dean fell; he was crawling away from Mark as he was walking towards him. Mark picked up Dean and threw him to the wall. Mark was about to punch Dean until Seth hits Mark with a sledgehammer. Mark dropped dean. He was in pain. When Mark turned around he was hit on the stomach. Mark dropped to his knees with his arms around his stomach grunting. Seth grabbed Mark by his hair and yanked him up. Dean then kicked him on the face not once but twice. Seth let go of Mark.

"Seth press the two buttons, we will let them both explode," said Dean.

Seth went to the buttons and then pressed them. All you hear are the exploding.

"NOOO! John." Mark yelled. "NO ".Blood from his mouth was dripping.

"Well told you it was a game, said Dean, "But don't worry Mark, John wasn't even one of the persons"

"They were both dummies, said Seth "this is a fun game to play."

"You both are sick, bastards. I am going to kill you when I have the chance." Said Mark

"O Mark, we are not scared of you" said Seth "Come Dean lets go"

Dean and Seth tied up Mark again. "See you later" said Seth as he tried to kiss Mark.

Mark moved then spit at him before he got too close.

"You will pay for that" said Seth.


	5. Chapter 5

John just stared at the ground just thinking about what just happen. John was still afraid about the whole game. All John could think about is Mark.

"Well, we are back, did you miss us?" asked Seth as he was walking towards John.

John did not answer. All he did was just glared at them. "You know someone is going to notice that we are gone, and they are going to come and look for us." said John.

"O don't worry John, your friends knows that you are fine, said Dean.

"What do you mean?"asked John.

"O we took your cell phone and told them you are fine, said Seth, "we told Randy that you were going to stay for a couple of weeks in California."

"And Randy said okay cool, have fun over there, said Dean "after that he never texted back."

"What! Yelled John

"We did the same thing with Marks phone, his brother Glen texted him and we told him the same thing we told Randy, but in a different form." said Seth.

"Alright John, we played a game today, but tomorrow we will play different game" said Dean, "so be ready for tomorrow."

"Since you played a game, we will let you go see Mark, we will take you to him." said Seth.

Seth untied John and walked him to the room Mark was in. As Cena walked he saw Mark was blind folded and had his head low. Dean then took John to sit down and tied him up. Once he was tied up, Seth took the blind fold Mark. Dean and Seth left the room.

"John?" said Mark.

Yes, Mark it's me. "said John.

"John, I am so glad you are okay."

"Mark, your eye is black, are you okay, what happen?" asked John

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Mark they made me play a game where I have to chose two doors, I was scared because they told me that you were behind one of them, I was so scared" John cried.

"Hey, hey babe, I am right here, I am with you. It is all over now."

"I thought they killed you, but then it end up being a joke.

"I know John; they did the same thing to me."

"I can't take this anymore."

"Hey listen to me babe, we will escape this place, you hear, we will."

"But they said there is no escape"

"I know what they said, but I will try my best. I promise John we will both escape. I promise just hang on."

"Alright times up guys" said Dean.

Dean and Seth went to John and picked him up to take him back. John looked at Mark "I love you, John whispered.

"I love you too," whispered Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

John was about to sleep until he heard whispering. John couldn't hear what they were saying. John looked away as the door swung open and came in Seth and Dean. They came in with snakes.

"Here you go John these snakes will keep you company" said Dean.

There were three snakes in all. John was tied up. He couldn't escape if one of them gets close to him. There were rattlesnakes.

"Don't worry, these snakes are gentle." said Dean, "So don't disturb them."

"What you have to do is stay with them for three hours, and if none of them bite you, you win" said Seth. "If one of them does, well you are going to be in a lot of pain."

"Wait, this isn't fair, what I'm I suppose to do" yelled John.

"Well just stay still" said Dean "Bye" With that Dean and Seth left the room.

John stared at the snakes. They are big, bigger than the normal size rattlesnakes. John just stood there and stared at the snakes.

Dean and Seth entered Marks room.

"Hello Mark, we came here to see if you were alright" said Dean

"What do you guys want" said Mark.

"Nothing, just wanted to visit you." said Seth.

"How about we play truth or dare." asked Dean.

"I already told you, I don't play games" said Mark.

"Okay you could say that but John is in a room full of rattlesnakes and we will keep them there if you don't play, Come Seth lets go" said Dean.

"Wait, no, okay I will play this dare game." said Mark.

"Good choice, now let's play dare" said Dean "Mark I dare you to kiss Seth."

"No hell no, I will not" said Mark.

Mark struggled to get out of the tied rope and he succeeded. He just waited for the right moment.

"Okay Mark, we will just out more snakes in John's room," said Dean.

"Okay fine I will" said Mark.

Seth leaned to kiss him but Mark head butt him, and hit him on the nose.

"Aahh" cried Seth.

Dean went to charge but Mark punched him on the face. Mark stood up and kicked Seth on the side of the head. Mark then got Dean and threw to the wall. Both were knocked out.

Mark then ran out to go to John's room to save him from the snakes. Mark picked up the axe and started heading as fast as he could.

John was staring at the snake that was getting closer to his leg. John was scared he didn't want to move because it could get the snake angry. Then John sees the door flying open. Mark came running and killed all three snakes.

"Mark!" John said relieved that he came just in time.

"Are you alright" asked Mark.

"Yes, I am fine"

"Good now let's get out of here"

Mark untied John and grabbed his hand and ran outside to find an escape route. Mark led John downstairs.

Dean woke up "AH, he will pay"

"Release the monster" said Seth, "He will suffer"

As Mark got to the next floor he heard a noise.

"What was that" asked John

"I don't know but let's go"

Mark found a door and opened it. It was a big room with different doors everywhere. John then turned around and saw a monster.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mark, look over there" said John.

Mark turned and saw a monster. It was 9 feet tall, strong and cover with chains around his arms. His eyes were white. On his right hand was a big sword and his left was a hammer.

"This is strange, there is no such thing as monsters" said Mark.

"What should we do" said John

"Mantis, killed them" yelled Seth.

"Run John" yelled Mark.

Mark and John tried to run to the door. John was then hit by the hammer and he was thrown to the wall. 'AAAHH" yelled John.

The monster then started to approach John. He was charging at full speed. As he was charging he got hit by a rock. The monster looked back and saw Mark. "Hey over here you monster" yelled Mark. Mark then threw another rock at the monster. "Run John Run"

As John ran he was grabbed by another monster, Ares. "Let me go" yelled John.

Mark stood still and waited for mantis to charge. Mantis charged towards Mark, as Mantis moved close Mark moved out of the way making Mantis hit the wall. Mark looked around and found a sword on the floor. Mark then charged to Ares and cut Ares Arm. Ares lets go of John. Mark helped John and started running.

"NO, yelled Dean, "Mantis, get up and go get them."

Mantis got up and ran towards them. Mark saw Mantis swing the hammer. Mark pushed John to the floor and then got hit by the hammer on the side of his stomach. John looked up shocked he saw the sword Mark dropped. John got the sword and stabbed Mantis on the foot. John then ran to Mark. "Come on Mark, get up" plead John. John helped Mark up. Ares then grabs the two and threw them to the wall. Mark looked at John but he was out cold. Ares then grabs Mark and threw him to the other side.

"Kill him" yelled Dean.

Ares looked at John. As he lifted his sword Mark jumped on top of him and stabbed him on the eye. Ares yelled and threw him to the ground. Mark stood up looking at Ares who was holding his eye. Mark then walked to John but Mantis came and stabbed him on the leg. "AAahhh" yelled Mark. Mark fell to the ground holding his leg. "Fuck"

"Wait, Mantis and Ares don't do anything, we will take care of them" said Seth.

Dean went up to Ares and healed his eye with some magical liquid from the bottle he had. After that he healed Mantis foot. Dean and Seth walked up to Mark who was struggling to get up.

"Ouch that's got to hurt" said Seth "So now you learned your lesson you can't escape from here, and you will pay for what you did to my nose"

"You are wrong…, I will.., escape, you will see" said Mark as he was holding his leg.

"You never listen, do you" said Dean. "Mantis, take this man and chain him up."

"What about John, Dean" asked Seth.

"We will put back to his own room" said Dean "I got better plans for Cena"

"No, don't you dare hurt him" yelled Mark.

"Don't worry Mark, he will be fine" said Seth. Seth went up to Mark and stepped on his wounded leg.

"AAAHHHH" yelled Mark.

"You just take care of yourself" said Dean. "Take him now, Mantis.

"No, said Mark. As Mark struggled to escape from Mantis, he was hit on the jaw by Mantis hammer. Mark was out cold.

Ares then carried John back to the room he was in. John was still out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hey Mark," said John as he started to walk to him._

_"Hey babe, are you ready for a ride" asked Mark. _

_"I am more than ready" said John as he got on the bike behind Mark._

_"Hang on tight, babe" Mark warned._

_Mark started the bike, John wrapped his arms around Marks waist tightly, he was so excited. Mark then drove to the rode. John felt like he was flying, the first time riding a bike felt amazing. John never felt so alive. Mark then stop at a forest like place. It was beautiful; it was filled with roses along the side, and the end was a river with a waterfall. Mark led John until he stopped right next to the river. _

_"This is a beautiful place Mark" said John_

_"Yes it is John, said Mark "John, will you be my boyfriend"_

_"Yes, I will love to be your boyfriend" said John._

_Mark picked up John and twirled him around. Mark then leaned over and kissed John._

_Once they broke the kiss John laughed and pushed Mark to the river. "Hey what the hell" said Mark. John couldn't stop laughing. _

_"Okay I am sorry; I just wanted to have fun. Here let me help you" said John. _

_John reached to grab Mark. Once John hold on to Mark's hand, Mark pulled and John fell in the river with Mark. "Hey, you meanie" said John laughing. _

_"That's what you get when you mess with the deadman" said Mark. John started laughing and splash water on him. Mark swam towards him and grabbed him, and then kissed him._

_"I love you, John," said Mark. _

_"I love you too" said John._

Mark then woke up. He looked around and he was chained. "It was only a dream."Mark was on his knees with his hands chained up above his head. Mark looked down at his leg. It still had the big cut that Mantis did. The cut still hurts like hell. Marks blood is all over his jeans. He then looked around he was in a dark room. In front of him were Mantis and Ares. They were both standing staring at him. Ares was still mad, at him for stabbing him in the eye.

"I see your eye is better" said Mark. "It must have hurt when I stabbed you"

They didn't say anything.

"What's wrong can't, talk, that's so sad, How about you, Mantis, your foot looks better."

Mantis and Ares both started to walk towards him but was stop by a man. The man is wearing a suit and had a pony tail.

"Mantis, Ares, calm down, you two just stay where you are." said the man.

"Who are you" asked Mark.

"Well, my name is Paul Heyman, the leader of this house." said Paul. "I help run this house, I saw that you had escape, you are pretty strong."

"What do you want" asked Mark

"Nothing, I just need some people to help me, you could be one of them."

"Forget it; I am not working for you," said Mark. "But there is an escape. Someone will notice that we are gone and someone will try to find us."

"Well, how long have you been here?"

"It's been five days"

"O no, it had only been one on the real world."

"What do you mean" asked Mark.

"What I am saying is this is Casablanca, it has a spell of time. So when you stay for a month, it will only be three days in the real world. So your friends and family won't notice you are gone."

"This is crazy, how is this possible' asked Mark.

"O its just Casablanca, this house has its ways.

With that Paul left. Mark was confused. "How could this be?" Mark tried to move, but his leg wound won't let him up.

John was sitting on the corner his ribs were hurting so much. The back of his head was still hurting.

"Hello John, glad that you are awake" said Paul.

"Who are you" asked John.

"I am Paul Heyman, leader of this place" said Paul. "Do you have other questions?"

"Where is Mark?"

"He is fine, he is just in the dungeon, and he will pay for what he had done to my monsters."

"What are you going to do with him" asked John. He was scared but he didn't show it.

"Well depends, what Seth and Dean wants to do to him, but with you, we will leave you alone until we figure out what to do to you."

Paul walked up to John. Paul then looked down and saw his hand with the ring on it. Paul took his hand and looked at his finger.

"This is a pretty ring, did Mark give it to you" asked Paul.

John didn't say anything. All he did was stared at the floor.

"O that's so sweet of him, wait you were both getting married are ya'll"

John just stared at him, still not saying anything.

"Well that's too bad, because you will never be able to marry him anymore."

Paul then took the ring out of John's finger. He placed it on the floor and then stepped on it. The ring was in pieces all over the floor. Paul then left. John walked over to pick up the pieces and held it in his hands, he started crying.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well these two guys are fun to be with, right" said Seth.

"Yup, I can't wait to play more games with them" said Dean.

"Yeah but Mark is tough he won't give up no matter what."

"That's why we have him chained up, plus he is hurt on the leg, he won't be able to do nothing."

Paul walked in and Seth and Dean stood up. "Hello guys,"

"Hello boss" said the two.

"Now, let's talk, what are ya'll plan for them" asked Paul.

"We want to play more mind games with John, he an easy one" said Dean

"Okay how about Mark, he escaped two times already, he is a tough one." said Paul.

"We don't know about him" answered Seth.

"Well, have you given them food" asked Paul.

"No we haven't"

"Well, feed them, and I will think about we should do to Mark."

"Knock, Knock" said Seth "Hey Cena, are you hungry cause we brought you food"

"I don't want any of your food" said John.

"Okay then, you will starve to death, said Dean, "And you don't want to starve to death do you."

"Come on, it's just bread and water nothing to bad" said Seth.

John looked at the food, then back at them. They were both standing there just staring at them. "I am not hungry"

"Okay as you wish, we will leave the food here, in case you want some later" said Dean.

"Wow its dark in here, said Seth as he was walking down the stairs. "Let's turn on the lights"

When Dean turned on the lights he saw Mantis and Ares standing still. In between them was Mark. He had his low, just staring at the ground.

"Hello, gorgeous, we brought some bread" said Seth.

Mark looked up angry. "I am not hungry"

"Too bad we are going to feed you anyways" said Seth.

Seth took a piece of bread and stuck in Mark's mouth. Mark started chewing and spit the food right at Seth face. "Ahh," yelled Seth. Dean got up and kicked Mark in the stomach.

"Ahh" yelled Mark.

"If you don't eat, we will kill both you and John" warned Dean.

Mark looked down. Seth got another piece of bread and held it up to Mark. He stared at it for awhile then he took a bite. Mark chewed and swallowed. Mark then finished the food and then got some water.

"Good" said Seth. "It wasn't that bad right?"

Mark just glared at Seth. Seth got up and pulled Mark's hair back and kissed him. Seth broke the kiss and started walking away.

"That felt great Mark, now I know why John loves you" said Seth.

Mark starred at the ground. Dean came up and kicked him on the wounded leg. "AAHH!" yelled Mark.

"Have a good day Mark."

Mantis went to press a button. A smoke like cloud started forming all around the room. Mark smelled and got really sleepy, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

John woke up in a strange room. It was really low. John looked up and he found a ladder that leads to the very top. John looked straight and there he sees Mark. Mark was blind folded and was still asleep. "Mark!" John yelled "Mark, wake up!"

"Wow John, glad to see you up" said Seth "This is another game, you have to play, and Mark is still sleeping, solet's just start this game."

"First water will come from those three tunnels. Your job is to try to escape before you drown" said Dean.

"So we will begin in two minutes, so you better start thinking how to untie yourself and Mark" said Seth.

John looked at Mark, he was still asleep. Then he noticed a big cut on Mark's right leg. How could Mark swim in this condition. "Mark, wake up!" John looked around and saw a knife on the floor. John tipped over the chair and fell right next to the knife. John grabbed the knife from behind his back and tried to cut himself free.

As John tried to cut the rope, there was a noise. John looked up, and saw the water falling from the tunnels.

"Good Luck, John" said Dean. Both Seth and Dean left the room.

John started cutting faster until snap, the ropes ripped off. John used his free hands to untie his legs. He then got up and ran to Mark. The water was already to his ankles. "Mark, wake up, please wake up" yelled John. He then went to untie Mark from his hands and legs. John saw a cloth and wrapped it around Mark's cut on his leg. John then took the blind fold off. The water was already at his knees. John got some water and splashed it on Mark face. Mark finally woke up. "John!" said Mark.

"There is no time to explain we have to get out of here before we drown" said John.

"Okay let's go" said Mark.

As Mark tried to stand up he yelped in pain and fell. "AAHH, my leg, screamed Mark.

The water was going up to John's waist. "Come on babe, you have to try, please for me" pleaded John.

"Okay" said Mark.

John swam to the ladder and held his hand out for Mark. Mark notices the cloth wrapped around his leg it had helped just a little. Blood was all over the water. John started climbing up the ladder followed by Mark. The water was already filling up the room. Mark struggled to climb but his leg was aching. John looked down to check on Mark. "Come on Mark, you can do it" said John. The escape door was only a few more steps above. John climbed up but was grabbed by a mysterious figure and John fell. "No, John!, yelled Mark.

John was grabbed and was going all the way to the ground. The water was half way filled. Mark didn't see John get out of the water. Mark lets go of the ladder to save his love. Mark went under water and saw John, who was struggling to get out of somebody's grasped. Mark swam and punched the creature. Mark helped John swim up. John held to Mark hand to help him swim up because of his leg. Once there were out they headed for the ladder.

As they were climbing another creature came up to grab them. Mark jumped and tackled the creature down before it got to John. "Mark!" John yelled. John looked around and saw a sword hanging right next to the door. John climbed as quickly as he can. John reached the top and grabbed the sword he then jumped off. John went under water to find Mark. John swam down lower and found him he was tied up to a rope.

John swam towards him but was hit with a tail fin. The creature looked like a mermaid. There were two of them. John swam up to get some air. He then swam down to Mark and gave him some air through mouth to mouth. The creature grabbed John's legs and throws him. The creature lifted the sword to stab Mark but John stabbed it through the back. John swam up to get some air. After that, the room filled up. John went to give air to Mark, but he refuse. John turned around and saw the other creature charging. John grabbed Mark and swam out of the way; the creature got hit by the wall. John took the advantage, and stabbed it. John took the sword and swam towards Mark, Mark wasn't moving. John cut the rope and swam up as fast as he can.

John made it to the top he is almost running out of air. John took the door and opened it. John climbed out of the room and carried Mark up. "Come on, breathe" plead John.

John started doing CPR. He did mouth to mouth but still nothing. "Please Mark, breathe, Please" John again did mouth to mouth. "Please Mark" John started pumping Mark chest. John started crying "No, come on, Mark, please I need you" John did mouth to mouth until he heard coughing. "Mark" cried John.

Mark stopped coughing and hugged John. "I thought I was going to lose you, Mark" cried John.

"Babe, I am not going anywhere, I will always be with you" said Mark.

John leaned over and kissed Mark. "Everything is okay now, said Mark


	11. Chapter 11

"Good job ya'll two, I thought ya'll wouldn't make it, It must be tough" said Seth.

John and Mark looked up. Mark hugged John tightly.

"But you John, you killed the creatures, said Dean "you killed my friends and you will pay"

"You are going to have to go through me, before you hurt John" warned Mark. John held to Mark tightly.

Dean walked up to Mark and knelt down. Mark starred at him with fierce eyes. "Mantis, come and get him"

Mantis came and grabbed Mark and threw him to the other side. John tried to crawl away but he was grabbed by Ares. Mark struggled to get up and grabbed the sword. He started running but his leg was hurting him, he tried to ignore it. Mantis then kicks him and grabs him. Mantis then chained him up to the ground. Mark was on his knees.

"Well, Mark you never give up, do you?" said Seth.

"Let me go" said Mark.

Ares still had John held down. Then John was chained up right across from Mark.

"Wow, what should we do with ya'll two" said Dean. "Maybe make you two suffer again."

Dean went up to John and held a knife at John's throat. "I can cut your throat and it won't hurt a bit."

"NO! Get away from him" yelled Mark.

Dean then lowered the knife to John's stomach." Or I could just stab him here." Dean then moves the knife to John's eye. "Or here, just like you did to my friend Ares."

"NO! Please." cried Mark.

"Seth, Dean don't kill them just yet" said Paul. "We have more plans for the two of them."

"What do we do to them?" asked Dean.

"Just leave them here, later on, we will play another game" answered Paul.

Seth, Dean and Paul started laughing "Come on, Mantis and Ares let's leave them alone in here" All five of them left.

"Babe, are you okay" asked Mark.

"Yes, but just scared, these games are so terrifying I hate them" said John.

"Don't worry, John everything will be fine"

"How about your leg, you are losing a lot of blood"

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine this cloth is helping me."

"Mark, what can we do?"

"I don't know John, those monsters always beats us."

"Are we stuck here, forever?"

"No John, we will escape, we won't give up."

John smiled and Mark smiled back. A noise was heard from very far. A green cloud of air started approaching them.

"Hold your breath John" yelled Mark.

Both John and Mark held their breath but couldn't take it. Both of them breathe in the air and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark woke up in a dirt floor and with really bright lights. Mark looked around and saw John tied up to a pole. "John" Mark yelled and started limping towards him but a really big monster stands in front of John. It was like a lion with an eagle, almost like a griffin but it was more deadly.

"Hello Mark welcome to game 6, wow that's a lot of games we played," said Seth "don't worry this game is fun."

"Rules are that you are going to have to save John before the pole falls off a cliff over there," said Dean. "The big monster, his name is Digon, you are going to have to get through him to get John. You have ten minutes."

"Wait, this isn't fair, said Mark.

"Now begin" yelled Seth. The clock started counting down.

Mark stared at the giant monster in front of him. "How do I get through him" Mark backed away.

"Kill him" yelled Seth "Kill him Digon"

Digon started to fly towards Mark. Mark notices and jumps out of the way. "This creature could fly" said Mark. Mark started running to a shelter and inside he find ropes, knifes and swords. Mark grabbed all of them and started charging towards Digon.

Digon flies, Mark slides under cutting him across the stomach. Digon fell, and didn't move. Mark started running towards John. Digon gets up and started flying towards Mark. Digon then grabs Mark and flies him up and drops him. "AAAAHHH" yelled Mark. Mark landed on his wounded leg and hurt his ankle. Mark tried to crawl away from Digon but Digon landed right on top of him. Mark looked up not knowing what to do, he looked at the clock and the clock shows 8 minutes remaining. Mark got a knife and stabbed Digon on the paw. Digon scream, Mark moved out of the way and started limping towards John.

John woke up and looked up. John then saw Mark limping towards him and behind was Digon running. "Behind you Mark" John yelled. Mark looked back and Digon scratched on the chest. Mark fell holding his chest screaming. "MARK!" yelled John. John looked at Digon who was about to charge again. "Hey, over here, yelled John, "come and get me. Digon saw John and started charging towards him. Digon then stops in front of him. Digon just stares at John, all John did was stared back. Mark then jump on Digon and tied the rope around neck. Mark then cuts John's rope and John escape and runs for the door. John looks back.

"GO John! Don't worry about me," Mark yelled.

John started running but the door he opened was just bricks. John started running to the others but the same thing appeared. Mark was still riding Digon, as Digon tried to throw him off. John looked around and saw a shelter; he ran towards it and hid. John looked around the shelter and saw a bow and arrow. John ran out and armed the bow and arrow he pulled back and waited for the right moment. Mark saw what John has and tried to put Digon in position. John then released the arrow and the arrow hit right on Digons chest. Digon started falling and Mark held on tight.

Digon landed with a hard thud. John ran towards Digon to see if Mark was ok. "Mark?

"John over hear" said Mark.

John ran up to him and knelt down and hugs him. "Ouch" said Mark "careful my chest"

"I'm sorry, said John.

John stands up and helps Mark. John puts Mark's arm on his shoulder to help him walk.

"Nice job, you guys ya'll did it, said Dean "Wow ya'll two are good"

Paul, Seth and Dean were in a room with a window to where they could see the arena. Dean looks at Digon who was still lying on the ground, hurt. Dean got angry. "They killed Digon, they deserve to die" yelled Dean.

Mark and John started walking towards the exit until they heard something. John turned around and Digon was crawling towards them, his cut was cured. Mark turns and stands in front of Cena.

"Digon, glad you are okay, now destroy those two" yelled Seth.

"Run to the shelter John." said Mark.

"No, I am going to help you, said John.

Mark runs one way while John runs the other way. Digon does not know who to go for. "Digon!" yelled Seth "Kill Mark"

Mark grabs a sword and started running as fast as he could. Digon grabs Mark and throws him to where the cliff is. John runs towards Digon and jumps on him. John cuts his wings but was thrown off by Digon, he couldn't fly anymore. Mark started backing away but rock fell and from the cliff and he started falling. Mark grabbed on to the rock that was sticking out. Digon was about to step on Mark's hand but John threw an arrow to its eye. Digon started running away.

"Mark, grab my hand" said John.

Mark grabbed John's hand and was pulled up. Mark looked at John.

Mantis and Ares started walking towards them. Mark stood up and John stood up right behind him. Mark ankle was still hurting and his scratched across his chest. John looked the other way and saw Dean rubbing Digon with some type of liquid. Digon was now healed.

Mark looked at Mantis. Mantis picks up his hammer but Mark stabs him on the foot. Mantis yelled and started swinging everywhere. Mantis swing hit Ares on the stomach. Mark and John started running for the exit. Seth grabbed the bow and arrow and shoots.

"AAAHH" John yelled "My leg"

John fell holding his leg. Seth started walking towards them.

"Alright John, hang on said Mark "we are going to have to take the arrow out"

John nods and closes his eyes. Mark grabs the arrow and yanks it out. "AAHh" yelled John.

"It's okay John" said Mark. Mark hugs John tightly.

"Ouch, that got to hurt" said Seth. "Now Mantis, Ares, take them to their room.

John was in his room holding his wound from the arrow. Paul came in with a bottle.

"Ooh, John that's got to hurt," said Paul.

John stares at Paul, "What do want"

"Relax; I am just here to cure you"

Paul put some liquid on his hands and rubbed over John's wounded leg. After a few seconds later the cut was gone.

"See, there you go, all better now" said Paul.

"Hey Paul, there is something we need to discuss about" said Dean.

"Okay" said Paul "Now you be good John"

Paul took off and left the bottle behind. John grabbed it and put it in his pocket. Paul came back.

"Where did I left that bottle, asked Paul "John, do you know where.

"You took it with you, remember" answered John.

"O maybe your right" said Paul and he left.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey John" said Dean. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" asked John.

"Well you get to see Mark"

John got up and started walking behind Dean with his head down. "Well, here you go"

John entered the room and Mark was lying on the bed.

"Mark" said John.

"John, said Mark weakly.

John went up and knelt down to be face to face with Mark. "Okay I will leave ya'll alone" said Seth "And you have five minutes" Seth left.

"John, your leg, its cured" said Mark.

"Yes, Paul use this liquid to heal me."

John pulled the liquid out of his pocket. "He left it in my room so I got to take it."

John uncovered Mark and found the scratch Digon gave him. John put some on his hand and rubbed the liquid around Mark's chest. Mark flinched. After John was finished, the scratch was gone. "Feel better," asked John.

"I always feel better when I am with you" said Mark.

John looks at Marks leg. John put the liquid on his hand. Dean came in and saw what was going on. Dean grabs John and throws him back. "O, so you were the one that stole the liquid." said Dean. "There is going to be consequences" Dean picks up John; Mark stood up and hits Dean on the side. Seth comes in with a gun pointed towards Mark. John and Mark froze. "Wow, I don't know who to shoot" said Seth "It's a hard decision". Seth then points the gun towards John.

"NO!" said Mark "Not him please"

"What's going on here" asked Paul.

"Paul, John took your liquid and cured Mark with it" answered Dean.

Paul stared at John, "Well John, you lied to me"

John just stared at him.

"John, we only cure the people that are good" said Paul "Only we were supposed to use it"

"What happens when I use it" asked John.

"O, you are going to have to wait" said Paul "Something is going to come up"

John stared blankly at Paul. "Take him back"

Seth took John out and back to his room. Paul looks at Mark. "I see your scratch is gone"

Mark just stares at Paul.

"Paul looks at Mark's leg. It was still wrapped in cloth. Paul whispers to Dean. Dean left and came back with a hammer. "How about your leg Mark, does it still hurt" asked Paul. Dean grabs Mark from behind and Paul swings the hammer hitting his leg.

"AAAHH" yelled Mark. Dean didn't let go off Mark. Paul again swings his hammer and hits Mark's leg. Paul grabbed Marks chin and lifted him up. "How do you feel now Mark?" asked Paul. Mark's blood started to show through the cloth. "Ouch," said Paul. Paul then steps on his leg. "Have a good day"

John sat at his room. Paul came in and turns John around. "Well, John ready for your punishment" Dean and Seth grabbed him and turned him around and held him down. Paul walked behind him. "Don't worry John this won't hurt a lot"

Paul got a whip and whipped him. "AAAHHH" John yelled. Paul started whipping him many times. Seth and Dean were laughing at all of this. Paul stops and walks in front of John. "How does it feel John" asked Paul "I hope you learned your lesson John, because next time we will kill you". Paul whipped him a few more times and then left. Seth and Dean dropped John and left the room.

John started crying it sting so much. John couldn't move his back. "Ouch, this hurts." John looked down and saw the liquid bottle. John grabs it and rubs it on his marks. John marks started to heal. John grabs another shirt and puts it on to hide his back. So they won't notice.

Seth walks in and looks around. John just stood there not saying anything. "Mark, is a pretty hot guy right,"

John didn't say anything.

"Well, I see you don't want to talk, but I got to tell you one thing"

"And what is that"

"O, about the game tomorrow, it will be fun"

"I don't want to play anymore games"

"O come on, yes you do"

John didn't say anything.

"So be ready, it's going to be big"

Seth left and John stood there wondering what the next game will be.


	14. Chapter 14

John woke up in the same room. He looked around to see if anything strange is in here. John looks down and sees some bread and a cup of water. Right next to it is a letter. John gets the letter.

_John, once you are up, you are to eat the food we gave you. After that you are going to have to come to the office. Don't pull anything funny. See you later John._

John crumbled the letter and threw it. John stared at the bread. He was hungry, he was hurting. John decides to eat and drink the water. John then got up and started walking. John stopped in front of the door, he sighed and walked in.

"Well John, glad you came" said Paul. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"What do you want" asked John.

"We want you to play another game" said Seth.

"Like what" said John

"Digon wanted to play with you" said Dean.

"Follow me John" said Paul.

John followed Paul through the hall. Paul then stops at a door. "Here is where you are going to play" John starred at the door. Paul then opens the door. Inside was a house in the middle of a forest.

"Now you are going to have to find a diamond, said Dean "the diamond is somewhere in that house. Another mysterious creature came.

"Hey, that's not Digon" said John.

"O did we say Digon, no this is his brother Celtic" said Seth.

"Good luck John, careful he is a fire breather."

"Wait…" John said as he started running but the door closed.

Celtic started flying around and preparing for battle. John ducks down to see if there is a way to go to the house. John started running towards the house but fell on a hole. John tried to climb, but Celtic grabbed him and threw him towards the wall. John got up slowly looking around for any weapon for him to use. Celtic breath out fire, and the trees caught on fire. John started running away from the fire and Celtic. John finds a rock. John picks it up and throws it. Celtic turns around and got hit in the middle of the forehead. Celtic fell to the ground.

John started running towards the house and opens the door. The house was like a regular house. It had two bedrooms, one kitchen, and a living room. John searched in one bedroom; he looked under the bed, on the drawers, the bookshelf, under the carpets. John looked out the window to see if Celtic is still down. Celtic still hadn't move. The fire was growing bigger and he could smell the smoke. John looked at the other bedroom, he still didn't find anything. John looked in the kitchen. He found a bandana and wraps it around his mouth and nose. The fire was growing bigger. Celtic gets up and started walking towards the house.

As John was looking he saw Celtic, he ducks down quickly, not moving a muscle. Celtic smelled and search for John, but couldn't sense him. Celtic walked away. John then looks in the living and finds the diamond under the sofa. John gets the diamond and puts it in his pocket. Celtic started flying and started burning the house down. Celtic then went away, back to its cage.

John sees the house is on fire, the door was on fire. John searched the house to find an exit. "Come on" said John. The house started falling and one of the peaces hits John on the arm. "AAHHH, yelled John. John arm is broken, he couldn't move it. John tries to get up and started running. He charge towards the window and jumps through the window. He lands on the grass and looks up to see the house falling down. The forest was still on firing and his bandana was helping him a little but not enough. John saw the door and walked towards it. John opens the door and goes to safety. He was coughing. "Good job John, now give me the diamond" said Dean.

John stares at him and get the diamond out of his pocket. John then throws it to the other side. "You want it, go get it"

"You little…"

"Stop Dean, just take him back to his room, looks like his arm is broken" said Paul.

Dean grabs John by his broken arm and takes him to his room.

Paul walks up and grabs the diamond. "He is really good" Paul then puts the diamond on his pocket.

Mark woke up in a dark room, he couldn't see anything. The only light there was the light the sun is showing through the window. Mark hears a roar he looks up to see what it was. Mark tried to move put he was chained up. Mark move a little and screamed when he tried to stand on his leg. The noise comes closer and there was a giant bear. The bear was standing on its hind legs. Mark looks and doesn't move. The bear came face to face with Mark. Mark stayed still trying to stay calm. The bear then lays his head on his lap. Mark was surprised the bear didn't even attack him.

"Your hurt" said the bear

Mark looked up surprise he couldn't believe it, the bear talked. "You talk?" said Mark.

"Why yes I do" said the bear "By the way, my name is Celton."

"Mark, my name is Mark"

"Nice to meet you Mark"

"Wait why are you being nice to me, aren't you suppose to attack me or something?"

"No, Mark, we are the good guys, we got locked up when those three people came to take our home.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Well we used to live our free life here in Casablanca, but then those three guys came and took our land, they killed our angel, the one that was looking after us. This place was magical and very special. Now they changed it into a haunted house, full of terror."

"Wait, who was the angel"

"His name was Michael, he was the best who ever lived, he cared for us, and he fed us, you name it.

"How did they kill him?"

"They stabbed him from out of nowhere; we got scared we didn't know what to do"

"Then after that they took control"

"Yes they brought the monster back; they are really deadly always killing everyone."

"Are you the only one who survived this whole thing?"

"Yes, everyone was killed I was lucky to even live, and you how did you get here"

"John and I were just walking on the beach until some guys started attacking us, then we woke up here in Casablanca"

"Wait John, who is he"

"John is my fiancé, my love, my everything."

"He is your love"

"Yes he is, I am trying my best to escape this place so he could be safe, but I can't"

"Hey, don't give up Mark, you have something special"

"I trying but then it fail, I got nothing to do"

"Well things are possible, here there is no such thing as impossible"

"Your right, I will try to escape and try to help you too, I will free this Casablanca from its darkness"

"O Mark, I know you will"

Mark smiled and the bear rested his head on Mark's leg. Both of them fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark woke up in a different room. The room was just blank with three gates. Right next to him was John who was still sleeping. Mark knelt down to John and hugged him to try to wake him up. "Wake up John," Mark starting to shake him. John opened his eyes and hugged Mark.

"Release the Beasts" yelled Seth.

All of the gates open and out the beasts came. There were like lions but bigger and different. John stood up and got next to Mark. Mark turns and saw John's arm wrapped up. "Your arm, what happen?"

"No time to explain we have to defeat this game" said John.

Mark took John to a shelter and in the shelter there were weapons. "John, I am going to distract them and you aim this gun at their head" said Mark.

"I don't know if I can" said John "I might hit you"

"No, you won't trust me, I will be fine" said Mark.

"But your leg, you won't be able to move quickly enough"

"Don't worry John, I could do this, your arm is hurt I don't want you to get hurt again."

Mark ran out with a sword in his hands. John got out ready to hit the monster that comes towards him. "Hey, over here" yelled Mark. The monster turns and heads towards Mark. Once it was close enough Mark yelled now and John shot the gun and hit the monster on the head. Mark ran to the other side to get the other monster. John shot the other monster. "One more to go" said Mark. The other monster came in but they didn't see it. Mark turns to John and all of a sudden Mark was thrown to the gate. John looked scared pointing the gun everywhere but he couldn't find the creature.

John looks down and saw the footsteps that were forming on the sand. John pointed the gun and shoot. There was nothing John felt something grab his leg and trips him. John grabs the gun and points. Mark got up and ran towards John. Then the creature appeared right in front of Mark. The creature grabs Mark and squeezes him. "John! Help" Mark yelled. John got the gun and shot the creature on the hand. The releases Mark, Mark started running towards John. The creature yelled and then disappears.

"Is he gone?" asked John.

"I don't know" said Mark.

Mark took a step forward with the sword in his hand. John just stayed where he is at. John looks around but doesn't see any footsteps. Mark walks up more. "AAAHHH" yelled John. Mark turns and sees John stabbed on the back."NNOOOO!" yelled Mark. He started running towards John and catches him before he falls. Mark took John's gun and looked where the footsteps are going then he shoots. The creature reappears and falls down dead.

Mark looks down at John. Mark took the sword and yanks it out. John was struggling to breathe."Come on John, stay with me" plead Mark.

"Mark, it hurts" said John

"I know babe, don't worry you will be okay" said Mark.

John started to close his eyes. "No! John stay with me" cried Mark.

"I love you, Mark" said John.

"I love you too, babe you will make it, don't you dare close your eyes." cried Mark. "John don't leave me John, stay awake John"

Paul, Seth and Dean started walking towards them. Mark was still holding on to John. Mark looks up.

"Save him!" yelled Mark.

Paul just looks at John who was still struggling to breathe and his eyes are almost closing.

"Please! Save him, I will do anything" cried Mark "Just save him." Mark looks down at John and hugs him tightly. "Please save him"

Paul whispers something to Seth. Dean follows Seth. Paul just stares at John and Mark.

"John, stay with me, you are going to be okay, just hang on" said Mark.

Seth came back with Mantis and Ares. "Get him" said Seth. Mantis went to get Mark but Mark pulls out a gun and points to him.

"I am not going anywhere, I am staying with John" said Mark.

Mantis and Ares stops and stays still. Paul goes up to Mark. "You have to go if you want John to live" said Paul.

Mark stares at Paul then looks at John who was slowly closing his eyes. "No I am not going anywhere"

Dean goes behind Mark and kicks him on the head. Mark got knock out. Mantis took Mark back to the dungeon.

"What should we do with John," asked Seth.

"We are going to cure him, but don't tell Mark that John is going to live" said Paul.

Ares took John and followed Paul to a really big room. "Lay him here Ares," Paul went to get the liquid to cure John. Paul rubbed it on John back and the front. The cut was gone and John woke up. Paul went to get some water and put a potion on the water. "Here John, drink and the pain will go away" John took the cup and drank it.

"The water taste different" said John.

"O yes, you are going to have a long sleep John,"

John looked up. "You mean you poisoned it"

"Yes John, have a really good sleep, let's see how Mark takes this" said Paul.

John fell asleep. Paul pulled the covers over John. "Sleep tight" Paul then took off to his office.

"Hey, Paul what did you do with John" asked Seth

"I put him to sleep" said Paul "he is going to sleep for a long time"

"What do we tell Mark,"

"Tell him he is gone, dead, put Mark won't know he is on a potion."

Mark got up and he was chained like always. Mark stares at the floor remembering what just happen. Then he heard the door open and close. Seth and Dean walked in.

"Where is John?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, about that" said Seth

"John couldn't make it" said Dean "John is… Dead"

"No, No, No, this can't be" said Mark.

"Sorry Mark, he didn't complete the game" said Seth.

"I want to see him, please let me see him" plead Mark.

"You will see him" said Seth "but you are going to see him tomorrow"

Dean and Seth both left laughing. Mark just stood there not knowing what he would do now. Mark lowered his head and started crying. "No, why John"


	16. Chapter 16

Mark was walked alongside with Mantis and Ares. Mark was going to see John. Mark was looking down the whole time. They stopped at the door and Mantis opens it. Mark looks and sees a figure on top of a stone cover in a white blanket. Mark walks in and Mantis closes the door behind him. Mark just stares ahead not wanting to see what was coming.

Mark walked to the stone and stood there looking at the person. Mark then removes the cover and there was John with his eyes closed not moving. Mark closed his eyes and knelt down. He placed his hand on John's forehead and his other held John's hand. Mark started crying.

"I am so sorry John," said Mark. "It's, my fault, I couldn't get us out of here"

Mark took John's hand and kissed it. "It could've been me, you don't deserve to die" Mark just stared for awhile. "My life is over, I can't live without you, and my heart hurts so much"

Dean came in, "It's time Mark"

Mark stared at John and kissed him softly. "I am sorry John"

Seth took Mark back to the dungeon. Seth open the door and Mark walks in. "What you are not fighting back" said Seth. Mark just stares at him not saying a word. "Alright Mark, see you later" Seth left the room, Mark just knelt down and started crying.

"What's wrong Mark," asked Celton.

"Everything" said Mark.

"What happen, Mark?"

"John, he is gone, dead, and it's my fault"

"Don't say that?"

"Yes, we were fighting creatures and one turns invisible, he turned invisible and then stabs John from the back, I was walking away from him to find the creature, I could've just stayed by his side"

"Things happen, it was an accident"

"No"

"Mark…"

"I don't know what to do now, he was my life, I love him so much, now that he is gone, my life, is over"

"Mark, you still going to have to believe, you still got to get out of this place"

"What's the point, John is gone, and I'll die out there anyways and how will I tell Randy his best friend"

"Mark, remember when I said anything could happen"

"Yeah, so"

"Maybe you can still save John; you just need to know what to do and how to kill those people"

"I don't know if I can, I don't have the strength anymore"

"Yes you can, come on you could win"

"I don't know anymore"

"Mark, you promised John, that you will escape, you still have the chance"

"How would I know John is still alive?"

"You are going to have to believe this is Casablanca…"

"The most magical place, so anything could happen"

"That's right Mark, anything"

Paul looked at John, he was still sound asleep from the potion. "O John, you should have seen Mark, he is suffering already" Paul walked around and there was a sword that was glowing. "This sword could kill anything you want" Paul took the sword in his hand but got shocked. "It's too bad that only a strong and powerful person could pick it up" Paul walked back to John. "The sword was the angel's sword right before we killed him; I think only an angel could pick this sword up"

"Hey Paul, what do we do with Mark" said Dean.

"He is still going to be playing my games" said Paul.

"What if he doesn't play, he will just give up"

"We are going to give him one day to relax and take all this in"

"Mark is pretty mad, and broke down, he probably won't make it"

"He is, we are just going to have to lie to him; we are going to tell him that if he plays the games he could bring John back to life"

"Okay then got it"

Paul stares at John, "Mark, will die soon John, and you will see his death" Paul left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

_Mark walked behind John and Randy and Glen. John and Randy were talking about the place they are heading to._

_"BOO!" yelled Mark_

_Both Randy and John scream and Glen just stood there like nothing happen. Mark started laughing. _

_"Hey that's not funny man" said Randy._

_"Yeah, you almost gave me a heart attack" said John. Mark started heading towards John._

_"Come on guys it was nothing," said Glen. "Come on Randy we got to go"_

_"AW okay, alright John see you later" said Randy and went after Glen._

_"I am sorry I scared you" said Mark._

_"You are not forgiven" said John _

_"I am sorry" _

_"Not going to work Mark" _

_Mark got on his knees "I am very sorry"_

_"It won't work this time"_

_"O don't worry I can fix that"_

_"No Mark get away from me" John started running and Mark chase after him. Mark finally reached John and grabbed him. "Mark, I am warning you"_

_Mark leaned over and kissed John softly. John wrapped his arms around Marks neck to give him more access. Mark pulled back "Do you forgive me now" _

_"OO yes, how could I stay mad at you" John gave Mark a kiss. "You know you have beautiful eyes" _

_"Really thanks, you do too John" Mark kissed John's tip of the nose._

_"You are really beautiful" said John laughing._

_"No, I am hot, sexy or handsome, but I am not beautiful" _

_"Okay" John leans to Marks ear "I love you, beautiful" John just smiled._

_"You real funny John, But I still love you" said Mark._

"Mark wake up" said Celton "They are standing right outside the door"

Mark woke up and started crawling towards the door and put his ear on the door.

"Now remember we are going to tell him if he plays he can bring John back to life" said Dean

"You think he believes John is really dead" asked Seth

"Of course he does, he doesn't know John is still alive and sleeping"

"Your right we will just stick to the plan"

Seth and Dean left to work on other stuff Paul send them to do.

Mark was surprised. "John is alive"

"That's great news" said Celton.

"He is just sleeping; maybe he was put under a spell or something"

"Yes, I remember when they use that on somebody, it was a potion that puts people to sleep for a really long time"

"How do you wake them up"

"By a kiss"

"I should've known"

"Now what are you going to do"

"First I need to go to the room and wake up John,"

"What about the monsters, how would you get through them?"

"I saw this sword, right behind John's Stone, it was glowing and it grew brighter when I got closer"

"The sword, was it shining a blue color?"

"Yes, yes it was"

"That sword was the angel sword, Michael, it was the most powerful sword of all of them."

"How is it powerful?"

"With the sword you could kill anything or anybody, doesn't matter how powerful they are"

"Why did it glow?"

"Only an angel can use the sword, or someone who is really strong, but an angel is powerful, maybe you are the one"

"I am the one for what?"

"Well to free Casablanca, and kill those three so we could live happy again"

"How do you know this?"

"Mark, last time you told me you will help me and free Casablanca, the sword chose you, the sword only glows when someone special approach it"

"But I am not an angel"

"Maybe you are, you have to see for yourself"

Mark smiled and hugged Celton. "Thanks Celton, thanks for everything" said Mark.

"You're welcome, anything for a friend" said Celton.

"You know you are a really cute bear" said Mark.

"Aw, really thank you, you are cute too" said Celton.

Mark blushed, the only person that called him cute was John. He just smiled and hugged Celton again. Mark was glad John was still alive. He has to pretend he didn't know John is alive. "Tomorrow will be the day" said Mark.


	18. Chapter 18

"Good morning Mark" said Dean "You got some things to do today"

Mark looks up "I want to see John first"

"Sorry you can't said Seth "you are going to have to play one game"

"This game is easy, all you have to do is capture three creatures and tie them up" said Dean

"Yup, but one rule you can't kill them, and don't you dare kill them"

"I don't play games" said Mark

"If you play more games, you could relive John Cena," said Seth.

"Fine," said Mark.

Mark walked inside a room and three creatures were flying around the room. Mark looks down and sees his leg still cut and blood still running. Mark started running to the shelter and grabs an arrow. Mark took and arrow and shoots it at one creature. The creature falls and Mark ties him up. Mark went for another but the creature came diving in and scratch him across the chest. Mark yells in pain. He was bleeding, it was all across his chest. Mark got up and shot the arrow towards the creature and got its wing. The creature fell and Mark ties it up next to the other creature. The third creature was nowhere to be found. Mark hears something and turns around but was scratch right where the piece of cloth is.

"AAAHH" yelled Mark. He couldn't stand, his leg was numb. The creature landed on top of him, Mark got a knife and stabbed him on the eye. Right after that Mark ties it up with the rest. Seth started walking in "Good job Mark, you worked pretty fast" said Seth. Mark gets up. "Now you may go back Mark, I take care of my creatures" said Seth.

Mark started limping away but then he stopped. Seth was healing the creatures with the liquid. Mark charged and stabbed Seth on the leg. "AAAAHH" yelled Seth and he fell to the ground.

"How does it feel Seth, how does it feel to suffer" asked Mark.

"You bastard, you will pay for this" said Seth.

Mark got a sword and pointed toward the creatures. "You took my love away, now I am going to take your friends."

Mark then stabs the creature on the head. He did the same to all of them.

"NNOO!" stop" yelled Seth.

Mark starts to limp towards the door and took off to go for John.

Dean came running when he heard Seth scream. "He is going to John" said Seth "We need to stop him" Dean helps Seth up and started running after Mark. Mark bust the door down and walked towards John.

"Mark, what are you doing here" asked Paul.

"I am here to get my revenge" said Mark

Mark walked up to Paul and grabs him on the neck. Mark then throws Paul out of the way. Mark walked up to the sword. He grabs it and yanked it out. He never felt so much power.

"Mantis, Ares attack him" yelled Paul.

Mark stands in position ready to fight. The sword was glowing bright blue. Mantis started charging and Mark moved out of the way. Ares took the hammer and swing it. Mark lifts the sword up and sliced the hammer in two. "Wow" said Mark.

"No, get him" yelled Paul

Mantis started running towards Mark, and Ares started on the other side. Mark waited until then and jumped out of the way. Mantis and Ares crashed with each other, both were dizzy. Mark was about to stab them but was lifted by a creature and thrown to the wall. The creature turned invisible. It was the same creature that stabbed John. Mark looked at the sword, the sword turn bright and Mark eyes stated turning white. Mark looked around, he could see the creature. Mark started running and jumped on the creature. Mark took the sword and slashed the creature's wings.

The creature's falls along with Mark, he then stood up and stabbed the creature in the heart. Mark's eye's then turns normal.

Seth and Dean came in and saw the creature laying there.

"You will die for this" yelled Seth. Dean went to a room to get a sword.

Mantis got up and started running towards Mark. Ares grabs Mark, he struggled to get free. Mantis came with a sword; he raises the sword and swings but Mark blocks it with his sword. The sword was powerful it pushed mantis to the other side. Mark then lifts the sword and stabs Ares in the eye. Ares lets go of Mark, Mark then stabs Ares in the heart. Ares falls down dead.

Mantis gets up and charge towards Mark. Mantis held the sword high and Mark turns and stabs Mantis through the stomach. Mark then stabs him in the heart.

Mark starts walking towards Paul.

"Wait, Mark, let me explain" said Paul "Just don't kill me"

Mark lifts the word but was tackled by Dean. Dean started punching Mark but Mark reverse it and started punching Dean. Seth then comes and stabs Mark on the back.

"AAHHH" yelled Mark.

Dean gets up and kicks Mark in the face. Seth is still hurt form the stab Mark gave him. Mark tries to get up but was kicked in the head again.

"You killed our friends Mantis and Ares, you are going to die" yelled Seth.

Dean takes the knife out of Mark's back and held it under Mark's throat. Paul started walking towards them. "Well, Mark you have failed again" said Paul.

Mark took a knife out of his pocket and stab Dean on the side of his stomach.

"AAHH" yelled Dean. He falls back and Mark grabs his sword and aims at Dean.

"No, I haven't yet" said Mark.

Seth comes running and Mark slashed him across his chest. Seth fell and held on to his chest screaming. Dean tries to move but Mark stabs him on the leg. Dean yelled and hanged on to his leg.

"Wait, stop, don't kill them please" cried Paul. "I will do anything"

Mark looks down at Dean and then Seth. "Give me a good reason why I should let ya'll live"

"We will free you" said Paul "and cure you"

"That's not a reason" said Mark.

"I know but please, don't kill them"

"The creature killed my love, and ya'll didn't do anything, ya'll just let him die"

"I know Mark, but rules are rules, he didn't win the game"

"Maybe Seth and Dean didn't win my game"

"Please don't kill them"

Mark took the sword and stabbed Seth in the heart. "NOO!" yelled Paul. "You monster"

Dean looks and sees Seth fall down dead. Dean gets angry and tackles Mark. Dean again started punching Mark. Dean throws Mark off and started running towards Mantis sword. Mark got up and tackled Dean. Mark grabs his sword but then Dean pokes him in the eye.

"AHH" yelled Mark. Mark rolled of and struggled to see. Everything was blurry.

Dean grabs the sword and pointed at Mark's chest.


	19. Chapter 19

"Now what are you going to do Mark" said Dean

Mark just stands there. "Come on, fight like a man, no weapons"

Mark drops his sword and Dean does the same. Mark charges towards Dean and tackles him. Dean punches Mark off of him. Dean gets up and kicks Mark on the gut. Mark falls to his knees. Dean kicked and Mark dodged it kicking him on the back of the knee.

Dean falls on his knees and Mark knees him in the face. Dean falls back; he was crawling away with his nose bleeding. Dean reached the ashes of the fire and throws it at Marks eyes. Mark gets some ashes in his eyes he yells in pain. Mark rubs his eyes to get the ashes out of his eyes. Dean then knees him on the face.

Mark falls, he couldn't see anything, and it was all blurry. Mark notices Dean running fast so Mark clothesline him to the floor.

"Monsters go and get him" yelled Paul.

Three more monsters came. They looked like Mantis and Ares only they were bigger. Mark looks around to find his sword. One monster got Dean to safety while the other two started walking towards Mark. Mark started running around to get to shelter but was stopped by one of the monster.

Mark tries to run from it but the monster swings his hammer and hits Mark on the stomach. Mark started to crawl away to get to his sword. One monster jumped high, Mark reached his sword and the monster landed right on the sword. Mark was under the monster, he couldn't get out. Mark sword glows and throws the monster.

"One down, two more to go" said Mark.

The second monster picks up his sword but Mark blocked it with his. The monster swings again and cuts Mark on the arm. Mark stumbles back grabbing his arm. Mark was then kicked to the wall. The monster started charging towards Mark, but he moved out of the way. The monster broke the pole and rocks come stumbling down, landing on the monster. Mark tries to run away but got hit on his shoulder by a rock.

"Just one more to go" said Mark as he grabs his shoulder. Mark grabs a cloth and wraps it around his cut on his arm.

Mark grabs his sword and started walking towards the monster. Mark runs and jumps on top of the monster. The monster tries to throw him off but Mark was holding on tight. Mark grabs his sword and stabs him on the eye. The monster swings his arm and Mark dodged it. Mark then stabs him on the other eye. The monster tried to grab but then Mark stabs him on the head.

"Come on Dean, I killed all these monsters, come out and fight" yelled Mark.

Mark turns and a monster come out charging towards Mark.

"Well you had your fun Mark, now it's my turn" said the Monster.

"Well, you talk too," said Mark "Well let's fight you monster"

"By the way, they call me Boris"

Mark charges and Boris jumps over Mark. Mark stops and Boris hits him on the back. Mark turns to hit but Boris dodge it and hits him on the chin. Mark falls down. Boris jumps with his boot high, Mark moves out of the way and Boris lands on his feet hard.

Boris turns and grabs Mark on the legs and throws him to the other side. Mark grabs a stick and hit Boris across the face. Mark then punches Boris on the stomach, chin, and back. Boris falls back. Boris trips Mark, Boris then starts choking Mark.

Mark looks and sees a knife on the floor. Mark tries to reach, and then Mark gets it and stabs Boris on the arm. Boris lets go holding on to his shoulder. Mark coughs and tried to get some air. Boris gets up and starts charging and Mark hits him with a big boot. Mark then chokes Boris squeezing it tight. Boris punches Mark on the throat. Mark lets go and starts coughing.

"Come on Mark, is that the best you got" said Boris.

Mark started running towards Boris and tackles him. Mark starting punching Boris, then Boris throws him to the other side. Boris gets up and started walking towards Mark. Mark struggles to get up.

Boris grabs Mark by the throat and lefts him up high. "Is that all you got Mark"

Mark grabs a knife and stabs Boris on the shoulder. Boris yells and let's goes of Mark.

Mark starts heading towards his sword. Boris then jumps and land on Mark. Boris puts his foot on Mark chest. Mark lifted his foot and twisted it. Boris falls holding his ankle. Mark gets his swords and lifts it up, and then Boris stabs Mark's leg, where it was still wounded.

"AAHHH" yelled Mark. Mark started crawling away from Boris with his sword on hand.

"O, did I hurt your leg Mark," said Boris.

Mark crawls back and hit the wall, he has nowhere to go. Boris points his sword towards Mark chest.

"Kill him Boris," yelled Dean.

Boris looks at Dean, and Mark took his sword and stabs Boris through his stomach.

"Hope you die well Boris" said Mark.

"No, yelled Dean "You killed Boris"

"Come on Dean, you are next" yelled Mark.

Dean just stood there as Mark started limping towards him. Dean starts running but Mark hits him on the head. Mark picks him up and grabs him by the throat. Dean was struggling to breathe. Dean hits Mark on the arm where he is cut.

Mark yells and drops Dean. Mark grabs on to his shoulder. Dean then kicks Mark on the leg and Mark stumbled down. Dean gets up and points a gun at Mark's head.


	20. Chapter 20

"You will die, Mark" yelled Dean.

Mark looks up and stands still. Dean was about to shoot but then Mark grabs his hand and points it the other way. Paul got an arrow and shoots it. The arrow hit Mark on the shoulder. Mark stumbles back and Dean was thrown to the ground. Mark pulls out the arrow and throws it. Dean starts to attack and Mark took his sword and breaks Dean Sword.

Paul then grabs Mark's wounded leg and squeezes it. Mark yells in pain, the blood started dripping from his cut. Mark punched Paul out of his leg and when he turned he was stabbed in the stomach.

"AAAH" yelled Mark. Mark then falls down in pain, he couldn't breathe.

Paul goes up to John and gave him liquid. John woke up and looks around. John then sees Mark on the ground, bleeding. John runs but was stop by Paul.

"John, I woke you, so you could see your love die" said Paul.

"No, Mark, No" said John.

Dean picks up Mark, to where Mark is facing John. Mark was struggling to keep his head up. John looks down at Mark, tears in his eyes. Mark took a knife and stabs Dean on the heart.

"AAH" yelled Dean. He falls to the ground. Mark crawls to Dean and pulls the knife out.

"No!" yelled Paul "how could you"

Paul walks towards Mark and points the knife to his neck. Mark throws the sword to John.

"You are going to die" said Paul. "I hope you had a good life"

John goes up and stabs Paul through the back. Paul drops the knife and falls down.

John kneels down and held on to Mark.

"Hey, Mark," said John

"John" said Mark weakly.

John looks down and saw the blood. John looks back at Mark.

"We are free John" said Mark.

"Yes we are," John said sobbing.

"Ssshh don't cry babe"

"Mark..."

"Shh, I will be fine don't worry"

"But your hurt"

"It's okay John," said Mark weakly "I love you John"

"I love you too..."

Mark closes his eyes.

"No, No, No Mark, please wake up please" cried John. "Don't leave me"

John laid his head on Mark's chest. He was grabbing his shirt into fist.

"I wish we had more time, I need you Mark." John leaned over and kissed Mark.

There was a bright light shinning. John looks up; it was in the middle of the room. The light went straight down to the floor. It flashed everywhere and the room turned bright colors. On the light different animals started walking around. Paul, Seth, and Dean were gone.

John looks back at Mark and there was a wave of light circling around him. Celton comes and touch John on the shoulder. John turns around scared.

"Don't worry, John, my name is Celton, come stand back," said Celton

"What is going on" asked John.

"You will see" said Celton.

John stands right next to Celton and looks at Mark who was being lifted by the light. The light shined really bright, and John covers his eyes with his hand. Then a powerful wind blows and drops both John and Celton. John looks up to see Mark..

"Go to him John" said Celton. "He is the same Mark"

John started running towards Mark, Mark open his arms. John wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. John started crying. Mark held tightly onto John. John pulled back, he smiled and Mark smiled back.

"Don't cry John, I am right here" said Mark.

"I know,"

"We are free now, we could be happy again"

"Wait, you are an angel, what does that mean?" asked John.

"I am an angel; I was the one who could free Casablanca"

"You guys are free to go now," said Celton "Our place is back to normal"

"Thanks Celton for everything and for helping me" said Mark.

"You're welcome and thank you for freeing us all" said Celton.

"You're welcome" said Mark. "Let's go home"

"You guys have to the real world"

Mark came up to Celton and hugged him tightly. "I am going to miss you Celton"

"I am going to miss you too" said Celton.

John came and hugged them both in a group hug.

"Bye Celton" said both Mark and John.

"Always remember Casablanca" said Celton.

John and Mark closed their eyes. Both of them open their eyes and find themselves back at the beach. Mark kissed John softly, and pulls back smiling.

"Finally we are back together" said Mark "And I am not letting you go"

"I am glad, we could live on with our lives" said John.

Mark kissed John again. "I love you John"

"I love you too, I always will, my angel"

Mark smiled "No John, you are my angel"

Mark kissed John once more. "Let's go home"

John nodded and held on to Mark's hand. Both smiling heading home.


End file.
